Rosario Vampire CAPU2 Tsukune's Awakening
by dhskingz24
Summary: This is my version of Rosario Vampire CAPU2 the manga this story starts right after chapter 64 PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK AND IDEAS ON WHAT TO DO FOR EACH CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Reborn and a Vampire

"All of you did exactly as I hoped. You have my thanks, Aono Tsukune" Masked King said. Outer Moka and Tsukune had just reunited as they stared at the strange figure that had just appeared. "Who are you?" Tsukune asked. "I am the Masked King, the one who was behind everything that has happened up until now. Tsukune I wish to speak to you" Masked King said Tsukune then started to approach the Masked King, "Tsukune what are doing" Moka said, "Moka wait here it seems as if he wants to talk to me" Tsukune said "Tsukune are you insane you saw what he just did to Touhou" Yukuri said, "Everyone please let me speak to him, and don't interfere" Tsukune said.

Tsukune was then face to face with the Masked King, "I have been watching you for a long time Tsukune and now we finally meet, and may I say you have gotten as strong as I have imagined and you are only at the tip of the iceberg with your powers, why if you joined me I could make into more powerful than you could possible imagine" Masked King said. "No way" Tsukune asked. "Now just think about it for a moment with me you could live like a god, any desire you have could be instantly fulfilled, join me and I will complete your training and with our combined strength we can rule this planet" The Masked King said. "Ill never join you I would rather die than have anything to do with or your damn plans" Tsukune said. "So be it" The Masked King said firmly. Tsukune suddenly felt as if his body wouldn't move, "wha.. whats going on I can't move" Tsukune said. The Masked King was simply lifting Tsukune in the air and just threw him into Alucard's mouth and was consumed. "Tsukuneeee!" Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and everyone said, as The Masked King was laughing, "Hahahaha! Idiot he should have taken my offer" Moka and the others who were with were running towards the Masked King with killing intent "you bastard!" Moka said, "Ill kill you!" Kurumu and Mizore said, "your gonna pay for that!" Kokoa, Yukuri, Ruby, and Fang Fang Huang said. The Masked King look at them as suddenly a massive dark aura was surrounding him as he wave his hand towards them knocking them backwards on their faces and backs. "Do you really think that you have a chance?" The Masked King said. "As long as we are breathing we still do" The Masked King behind him to see that it was Gin, Haiji, Ling Ling, Xia-Long, Jasmine, Akua, The Bus Driver, and Mikogami who was holding up Touhou. " I see so Xia Long you decide to betray me, even you Akua? "I refused to work under you any longer, I let destroy the only family I still have left" Xia Long said as he suddenly looked at Fang Fang who was starting to get up with everyone else. Akua suddenly spoke "You monster I hold you personally responsible for what you've done to my family, I remember what happened to my mother you killed her, and now Kalua is dead because of what you've made us do, I will never forgive you!" "Bravo Akua it took you that long to figure out what happen to your whore mother, you may be the oldest of your sister but you are definitely not the brightest, very well if all of you want to die so be it! Miyabi, Gairen, Kuyou, Routier, Raika take care of the disgusting excuses for monsters will you!" The Masked King said with anger in his voice and vanished. And suddenly an army of ghouls that had masks on their faces similar to The Mask King appeared out of thin air right next to the rest of the remaining Fairy Tale Gang. And so began the battle.

Meanwhile As Tsukune slowly opened his eyes he found himself floating in some dark abyss, which stretches for miles with no end. As he looked around saw nothing but darkness. Tsukune got up looked at his hands were back to normal in fact his whole body was back to normal even his eyes and hair were dark brown again, " the ghoul infection must be gone but how do I get out of here" As Tsukune wondered around for what seemed like hours he suddenly heard a voice " whose there?" He then followed the sound of the mysterious voice, " hello" Tsukune said, then all of a sudden Tsukune saw a woman with a resemblance to outer Moka in some type of seal. That's when it hit him that woman was Akasha Bloodriver Moka's mother; "Ms. Akasha?" the pink haired vampire's head turned up to see a tall young man in front of her and can sense he has shinso blood in him. "Who are you?" "My name is Tsukune Aono, I'm a friend of your daughter Moka"; then the area began to vibrate as a deep voice spoke from nowhere. **"AONO?"** both Akasha and Tsukune looked around to see where the voice came from but didn't see anyone else; then an image of an older man with slicked white hair, blue eyes with a white slit in between his blue eyes, muscular slim build, and wearing a dark blue trench coat with a dark red armor type hooded shirt underneath his coat in front of them. " **It cant be you Walter, but your dead" **Tsukune suddenly spoke " no my name is Tsukune who are you and who is Walter?" "**My name is Trevor Belmont, but now I am known as Alucard and Tsukune your ancestor Walter was my closest friend until the humans found out that he was helping me a monster and they executed him for that action**". Alucard's explanation shocked Tsukune to the very core; knowing that one his ancestors was best friends with the oldest living vampire in history. **"They killed him so I wanted revenge, but I became greedy and now look at what I have become, Ms. Akasha is the only person that is keeping me alive, I have been looking for the right person to infuse myself into, or more like my powers, are you that person Tsukune Aono? "** Tsukune started to speak "Why would you want to help me?" "**Because I want to be free from this hell and rest in peace, and know that someone is fighting for what I once believed in, that monsters and humans can coexist, can I trust you?" **Tsukune then started tell the two vampires his story from when he first Moka to where he is now. Akasha slowly sobbed knowing that her daughter had such a loyal friend there for her as she was sealed inside the beast as Alucard then finally decided to help Tsukune. **"Tsukune I give you all my power so you can protect those closest to you and promise me this never stop fighting for what you believe in"** "thank you Alucard I promise you won't regret this" said Tsukune. Then the abyss vibrated once more as a bright light engulfed them.

Back at sky garden everything was about to become hopeless when the beast known as Alucard suddenly exploded as a huge beam of light appeared soon enough two life forms, one who has pink locks of hair and another with locks of white hair as the leader of the Dark Lords and the young hybrid found themselves confused and jumbled. "Mother! Tsukune!" Outer Moka embraced her long lost mother and closest friend despite the blood and dirt that covered her. "Moka? Is that you?" Akasha looked down towards familiar pink locks as she brushed away outer Moka's bangs and soon enough her memory allowed her to remember her child. "Oh! Look at how much you've grown!" Tsukune only watched the two vampires reunite as he slowly got up and was approached by all of his friends " Tsukune your alive and nice outfit" Gin said, Tsukune had on the outfit Alucard wore, had the same blue eyes, his hair was even white, and even his holy lock looked different all of the chains were connected the chains were black and white, but the cross lock was black and had a blue glowing eye in the middle of the cross similar to Moka's Rosario only hers was red "Tsukune its really you" all the rest of his harem said, Tsukune suddenly spoke "you guys did well to stay alive take a rest ill handle these guys myself", everyone looking at him confused and wondering why he has so much confidence right now was he really go to take on the masked king and the rest of the remaining Fairy Tale gang by himself. Tsukune started too approach the Masked King and the rest of the remaining Fairy Tale, Akasha started to speak " Tsukune will be just find see for yourself" The Masked king looked at Tsukune with an devastating and fierce look "How just how are you still alive?" Tsukune then looked at them with a calm yet angry look, he then spoke "surrender now and I may let all you live"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Demonstration and a Vampire

Tsukune started to approach the remaining fairytale gang, The Masked King started to speak "ok then Routier Raika kill him" Raika and Routier ran towards Tsukune with killing intent, Raika shot his Electro Asyl-Bop at Tsukune, Raika made a direct hit or so he thought as when the cloud of dusk was soon clear no one was there, suddenly Raika felt a tap of the shoulder, Tsukune was right behind him, Tsukune then started to speak in a calm voice " I really hope that's not the best you can do" Raika was pissed as he started turned around his hand was full of electricity " GHOST BOP!" Raika attempted to hit Tsukune with a killing blow, but Tsukune caught his hand to Raika surprise "WHAT THE.." Tsukune took his right hand and moved it towards Rakia's face as a blue orb of energy was in Tsukune's right hand; Raika had a scared look on his face "WAIT PLEASE DON'T!AHHHH!" Tsukune with a calm yet mad look shot a bright blue beam about four feet wide blasted from his hand at Raika's face. In a flash Raika was gone everyone of Tsukune's friends were in shock "did…he…just", Tsukune then dropped his hand slowly as he looked at what was left of Raika's body, suddenly a white small orb arose from Raika's dead body and just flew into Tsukune, a white flash surrounded him as soon as the flash was gone Tsukune body had an electrifying aura surrounding him, Akasha who was watching from afar just remembered something 'of course Tsukune is doing what Alucard would do after he kills a monster, he would absorb their powers and then use them as his own' Akasha thought to herself.

Routier was horrified and was hesitating to attack Tsukune, the Masked King ordered her to attack "DON'T JUST STAND THERE KILL HIM" Routier dashed towards Tsukune with her chainsaw with the intention to cut him down, but as she made her move Tsukune dodged it, Routier then keep trying to attack him but Tsukune keep dodging with ease, as Routier was about to attack again Tsukune then started had his arms fully extended as electricity has swirling around his arms "Thunder Flash Attack!" A massive blue stream of electricity shot forth from the place where Tsukune's fists met and barreled straight for Routier, who noticed the attack too late to dodge it "AHHHH!". The electrical blast enveloped her and instantly killed her. Tsukune then approached the badly damaged which hardly had any skin on it you couldn't even recognized her if the body was identified, suddenly another small white orb arose from Routier's dead body and just flew into Tsukune, a white flash surrounded him just like it did before as soon as the flash was gone Tsukune had in his hands a set of shuriken-like blades that emit energy waves during attacks, they were called Aquila. Aquila resembles a pair of large, three-pointed cyclone blades with curved edges, held in each hand, they have a light blue tint color to it. Aquila are weapons that are spun in the hands, and thrown around while releasing blue waves of energy when used, attacking enemies from a dangerous or safe distance. Tsukune still spinning the weapons smoothly in hands turned towards the rest of the fairy tale gang all that was left was Miyabi, Gairen, Kuyou, and The Masked King. Tsukune now had both the same power and abilities as both Routier and Raika; even his own power increases as well. The Masked King had a very pissed off look on his face, you could see it on his mask.

Miyabi then approached Tsukune with killing intent and a smirk on his face "no matter how strong you may have gotten Tsukune I will kill you and then ill take Mizore and show her what a real man is" Tsukune in the blink of an eye was in front of Miyabi, Miyabi was shocked he didn't even see Tsukune move, Tsukune who had a fierce look on his started to speak " I've always wanted to kill you for touching Mizore, ill never forget that look on her face, the look that you cause" Tsukune then took his Aquila in both hands, and started to make a tornado that engulf Miyabi and was rapidly cutting him into pieces everyone was stunned at how he was killing Miyabi, as Tsukune stopped spinning so did the tornado. As Tsukune did the same thing to Miyabi as he did to Raika and Routier after killing them, absorbing their powers and abilities while getting stronger himself.

Kuyou was enraged and started to power up at his max he then sent a huge wave of fire from his tail to Tsukune, Kuyou made a direct hit, but it had no effect on Tsukune whatsoever. Tsukune was looking at Kuyou with a is that all you got look, as Kuyou tried to make another huge wave fire, Tsukune dashed towards Kuyou and simply landed a powerful right haymaker to his face and in the process literally knocking Kuyou's head of his neck. Tsukune look at the headless body and made a confident short quiet laugh, as he moved his hand towards the body as another white orb arose from Kuyou's headless body flew into Tsukune as another white flash surrounded him as soon as the flash was gone Tsukune had a blue flaming and electrifying aura surrounding him. All of Tsukune friends looked at what was going on "yahoo Tsukune might actually pull this off" Kurumu said, "your right" Mizore said, "I've never seen this type of power on display ever" Ruby said, "me either" Yukuri said, "come on Tsukune end this" Kokoa said, "please be careful" Moka said.

The Masked King looked and Tsukune like he was gonna explode "this kid is really starting to piss me off" he then looked at Gairen with anger in his eyes and told him "Gairen finish him off" Gairen told The Masked King "with pleasure master". Gairen pulled out his sword and dashed towards Tsukune "die you pathetic human scum", Tsukune dodged to the left as Gairen lunged forward with his sword. Tsukune then pulled out his Aquila and got into a fighting stance, Gairen and Tsukune struck at each other with their weapons, each strike creating a shockwave of magic. Tsukune kicked Gairen back, releasing a magic attack, which took the form of billions of glowing blue swords, which flew at Gairen. Tsukune then released an explosion of blue energy, which easily flew Gairen back on his. Tsukune then threw another magic attack, which took the form of a giant blue dragon made from demonic energy. Gairen used his sword slashing for miles in front of him; easily destroying the energy dragon, which was nothing more than a diversion while Tsukune block his sword and started to landed combos at Gairen knocking him on his back. Gairen slowly got back on his feet with a pissed off look, Gairen then ran towards Tsukune as they slashed at each other with their weapons, the blades slashing across miles, making for an oversized sword type fight. Tsukune swooped in, flying at a speed that was incomprehensible to the human mind, and started attacking Gairen at close range, releasing shockwaves of thunder and lightning with each attack. Tsukune then throw his Aquila which was on fire and was had electricity surrounding it like a boomerang at Gairen, and as soon as the Aquila got back into Tsukune's hands Gairen's body all of a sudden split in half. Tsukune then moved his hand towards the split in half body as another white orb arose from Gairen's body flew into Tsukune as another white flash surrounded him as soon as the flash was gone Tsukune had Gairen's sword and armored gloves, Tsukune then looked at the sword and then all of a sudden the sword that Tsukune had in his hand started to transform, another bright light surrounded the sword and then the sword Tsukune had in his hand was none other than The Alucard Sword, The Alucard Sword is of Alucard's family heirloom from his mother's side.

Tsukune then pointed the sword at The Masked King and said with a killing look "your next" The Masked King got in his fighting stance and said out loud "if you want something do right..you got to do it yourself". All of a sudden a large number of tentacles pierced into The Masked King "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tsukune look at him with a confused look "aw you gotta be kidding me" just then as The Masked King was powering up a huge beam of black light surrounded the area, and as the light vanished The Masked King was bulked up ready to fight, "Lets go Tsukune, this is where you will die!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Revelation and a Vampire

Tsukune and The Masked King stared at each other in the eye, tensions rising, as the battle of their lives was about to begin. "Well, this is it." The Bus Driver said. "The calm before the storm I only hope that Tsukune can win this."

"You got that right." Mikogami agreed.

"Wow look at Tsukune…" Yukuri spoke, observing his Tsukune's stance and expression.

"Huh?" Everyone responded in unison. "This decisive battle and the outcome…will decide the fate of the entire planet, both human and monster races are at stake here." Mikogami said seriously.

Fang Fang Huang nodded. "Yeah and we're the only ones who are watching it."

"Hope we can do something to help, somehow." Kurumu hoped.

"I'm sure there's more than just watching." Ruby told her.

"There right Kurumu we just have to wait even if I hate it as much as you do." Kokoa told her.

The kind-hearted, calm Tsukune continued to stare intently at the heartless, merciless Tyrant. Both are almost equal in strength and defense.

The Masked King spoke "Let's get down to business?" Tsukune finally said something to cut off the silence. "I'm just wasting my time staring at you all day. I got some better things to do."

"Hmm, you are a stubborn one, aren't you? Killing you will be a great pleasure." The Masked King sneered.

"Alright then it's now or never." Tsukune said.

"Sure. What do you prefer hand to hand or weapons?" The Masked King asked.

"Hand to hands good." Tsukune answered. "Sure, why not? I'm kind of a hand to hand-type of guy person for some reason. It doesn't matter to me anyway, as long as it is okay with you, of course."

Tsukune took off his outer clothing, the dark blue trench coat martial art attire, and now only his inner layer red under shirt armor type clothing is showing, which is coloured dark red.

The Masked King only chuckled. "For now, lets start with a warm up.

Tsukune, before another round of their hectic battle begins, started to give himself a warm up by stretching. "Sure why not."

"You are quite confident." The masked king smirked. "But I want you to die thinking you ever have a chance of gaining victory."

Tsukune was ready to make his first move. He sprinted from the ground and dashed at such a quick pace. He hurled towards the cold-blooded Tyrant and executed a straight punch, but The Masked King blocked it.

The changeling switched to offensive mode and delivered penetrating, several kicks. The courageous Hybrid warrior dodged and evaded all of those moves by just back-flipping many times. As soon the ruthless Masked King gave a strike with his left foot, Tsukune jumped in mid-air, about to give a powerful stomp, but once again The Masked King avoided the upcoming attack. The Masked King, once again, delivered multiples of various combos and Tsukune continued to escape from all of those. The Tyrant executed a quick sidekick, but Tsukune jumped in air and countered with a straight punch. The Masked King swayed his whole body to evade his blows.

Tsukune turned to offensive mode and delivered unique kicks. Front kicks, sidekicks, roundhouse kicks, axe kicks, and all the requirements that he needs to remember throughout his training with Inner Moka. Almost all of the time, Tsukune delivered quick sidekicks and tried to strike The Masked King all over his body, but this arrogant changeling managed to evade all of his strikes by just tilting his head and moving his whole body.

As soon Tsukune boosted up his speed, to execute quicker sidekicks, The Masked King gave an evil grin and countered with a tentacle strike to the hybrid's face.

"AUGH!" Tsukune cried.

"Humph. What's wrong?" The cruel and boastful The Masked King smacked Tsukune on the face with multiples of tentacle strikes, like slapping him. "Here's one and here's another one. EAT THIS!"

The evil being blew the calm Hybrid away with another stinging tentacle strike. Tsukune was about to crash onto a huge boulder until he regained his balance and instead tripped and fell. Dusts scattered about. The Masked King snickered at the Hybrid.

"Ngh! Augh…" Tsukune tried to lift himself up off the ground.

"Humph. Look at you, you dirty little human. But it seems you still have some fight to go along with you. I'm somewhat impressed." The Masked King admitted. "But judging of what the possibilities now of gaining victory, are you thinking of giving up?"

Tsukune wiped out the blood that streamed on his dry lips. "No way! Why should I give up? This fight is just getting started."

The rest of Tsukune's harem and friends watched this decisive fight between the forces of good and evil.

"Yeah, you're almost there." The Bus Driver said.

On the battlefield, Tsukune had an excited smile on his face and could somehow feel the enthusiasm rushing through his aching body.

"Strange." Tsukune smiled. "Everything right now, it's all serious and very critical. But challenging him makes me feel thrilled" Tsukune said while The Masked King only stared, without saying a single word.

"Alright, if you won't move, then I will!" Tsukune yelled.

Tsukune sprinted from the ground and darted at such a fast velocity; as soon he was an inch away from his opponent, The Masked King, as quick as lightning, already accelerated in just a split second. Both of these struggling fighters resulted in a brief Blows Crash/Exchange Shots.

Every attack they executed, they always respond to. Both of these fearless warriors created radical shockwaves. As soon they blew up a boulder, both of them reduced down their speed. Tsukune quickly delivered speedy kicks and driver punches to his opponent, but the mighty The Masked King continued to block it and evade all of his upcoming strikes and blows.

As soon Tsukune did his last punch, The Masked King countered with a tentacle strike to Tsukune's foot, which caused for him to almost trip, but he quickly recuperated his awareness and countered with a tiger strike claw. Both of them disappeared once again and reappeared at a split of a second.

Tsukune decided to perform combinations of various punches blows to his opponent's face. As soon he executed his last punch, the relentless The Masked King used his tentacle, which was coming, from behind his black cloak to grab Tsukune's foot. The Tyrant was about to crash the half human-half vampire to the unstable ground, but Tsukune stopped his falling by placing his palms on the soil. He then gave a jerk with his foot where The Masked King's tentacle has been wrapped. He successfully escaped out from the clutches of The Masked King's tentacle and grabbed it.

"Huh?" The Masked King exclaimed with a surprised look on his face.

"Why you, insolent rat you are going to pay. I will personally kill you!" spat The Masked King furiously.

Tsukune wouldn't still loosen his grasp. He continued to struggle.

"Let-me go!" The irritated The Masked King ordered.

"Okay, you asked for it." Tsukune then tightened his grasp more on The Masked King's tentacle and swung him around all over the surface.

After for a few swings, he let go of the struggling The Masked King. Tsukune teleported quickly in front of a huge boulder before The Masked King could get crashed into it. But as the devious changeling was being blown away, he disappeared out of sight, leaving Tsukune finding him.

"Huh?" Tsukune tried to sense out his energy. Not too long, a whole valley on the floating island was exploded into chunks of pieces and there came the upcoming Tyrant. Tsukune crushed all of the chunks of rocks as it came straight towards him. The Masked King then sliced a boulder and gave a slap, but Tsukune successfully got a hold of him once more. "Ngh! Not going to let you go this time!"

"Why you better let me go!" The Masked King snapped.

"You are so dead!" The Masked King hissed.

Tsukune continued to tighten his grasp on The Masked King's cloak to not let him have his advantage of attacking, struggling all the way.

"It won't do you any good if you just stand there and keep grabbing me like that." The Masked King's said.

"Rrrrrrgghh…HYAAAAH!" Tsukune then delivered a sidekick along with two roundhouse kicks, but the merciless Tyrant evaded all of those. Tsukune then purposely let go of him and a brief battle between these fearless fighters resumed.

The Masked King countered with multiples of kick techniques along with tail strikes to smack his whole body, but Tsukune dodged all of those moves and then turned to offensive mode. He countered and created various punches and kick techniques. The Masked King continued to block all of his upcoming moves. As soon Tsukune performed his last strike, the relentless Tyrant found an opening and quick as a flash, used his arm and chocked Tsukune around his neck.

Tsukune gasped for air and shouted in pain. "AAUGH!"

"What's the matter?" The Masked King taunted. "Were you hoping for some kind of happy ending?"

Tsukune struggled. "Augh! Ngh!"

"Hah, hah! Soon, all your pain and misery will be gone for good." The Masked King sneered.

"AAUGH!" Tsukune screamed in agony, while The Masked King laughed evilly.

Tsukune then opened his mouth very wide to lend off another scream of pain.

"Hah, hah! You will never win. You will die right here!" The Masked King laughed.

Tsukune growled. "Rrrrrrrrgghh…" Tsukune came up with a serious, but also humorous strategy. He gnawed on The Masked King's arm leaving vampire teeth marks behind.

"AHHHH DAMN IT BOY!" The Masked King yelled.

The Masked King let go of Tsukune for while. Tsukune tried to catch his breath while the arrogant Tyrant sooth the pain on his arm.

"HYAAAH!" Tsukune took this chance to perform a sneaky, surprise attack.

He delivered a surprising sidekick to The Masked King's face which caused for him to be blown away. The powerful hybrid warrior turned to offence move and battered the changeling's stomach by performing multiples of straight and driver punches and blows. The Masked King could feel the pain running inside of him as if thousands of needles were piercing into his flesh. Tsukune then, this time, delivered powerful front kicks, speedy sidekicks, and also quick jabs to every part of The Masked King's body.

"HYAH! KYAH! HYAH! HYAH!" Tsukune vigorously yelled.

"AUGH! AUGH! GWAAH!" The Masked King grunted in agony.

Tsukune continued to strike him at his utmost limits. The Tyrant's temper rose up and he became angry. He then perform a hard-knuckled punch to Tsukune's face.

Tsukune got blown away, but regained his balance easily. The Masked King breathed heavily and tried to catch his breath. Tsukune was kinda shocked a bit.

Tsukune positioned himself in his fighting position once again. The Masked King stood up firm and straight and crossed his arms. Both of these fearless fighters, good and evil, faced each other; eye to eye. Both auras are growing, once again, rapidly; ready for the next gruelling, deadly battle.

"I really hate to tell you this, but I've been holding back a large a boost of my power just for my own amusement but now I'm going to end this fight, "Well I've still got some tricks up my sleeves too you know" Tsukune told The Masked King with a cocky smile.

"Yes I know you've used most if not all of your power, but I have only one percent of my power," said The Masked King.

Tsukune was surprised but though for a second "Wait, you're kidding me, right? You're just bluffing it's just not possible."

The Masked King then spoke "Don't be so glum. I never thought I would have to summon so much of my power to beat someone. You're the very first opponent that ever forced me to do this you should feel proud."

The Masked King removed his mask and then his cloak, to everyone's surprise it was a regular looking guy with long black hair, he then began to speak "you will all begin to witness the power of Dracula" Everyone was in shock "Dracula!" The Bus Driver could not believe it and he was the first to speak "everyone Dracula is the first vampire to every exist, and he is the father of Alucard" everyone else including Tsukune was in shock of who The Masked King was, Dracula then spread his arms low on the ground. He was about to triple Tsukune's tension and frustration, maybe even more than that.

"I will use all of my power which is enough to exterminate you once and for all." Calculated the boastful Dracula.

Tsukune positioned himself in his fighting stance, ready to begin the next round.

The relentless Dracula turned around and focused his eyes on the Tsukune.

"I am now in my one hundred percent maximum power." Dracula stated.

Few seconds later, Tsukune's eyes widened and grew huge. He could really sense it. This is all true what his merciless opponent is saying.

Tsukune trembled fretfully. *He's right. He's not bluffing. Everything he said…is the truth! *

Dracula then disappeared out of sight quickly which caused for Tsukune to lose his focus. His speed was so great that he cannot track him anymore. Shockingly, the cold-blooded Dracula executed a devastating elbow strike to Tsukune's chin which caused for blood to spurt out from his lips Dracula was very silent and deadly. Tsukune didn't groaned in terrible pain, yet he felt it rushing through his body.

All of Tsukune's friends gasped in horror at what they were seeing with their own eyes.

Tsukune almost fell and tripped, but regained his balance. His nose started to bleed. *What's this? I can't see him at all. I can't keep up with his speed! *

The evil vampire being teleported behind Tsukune and gave him a leg sweep. Tsukune, again, almost fell, but recuperated his balance by placing his left hand on the ground for a safe landing. But Dracula counterattacked; he wrapped his arm around Tsukune's neck to suffocate him. Then the changeling delivered a petrifying knee strike to the Tsukune's chest. The Tyrant let him go and let him suffer.

Tsukune moaned. "Augh! Ngh….augh…"

"Has it become clear to you yet? You never had a chance to win against me I only let you think that you could beat me just like I did with Alucard." Dracula laughed at his suffering.


End file.
